Weak to the Bones
by eclectic-thvnder
Summary: Having a weakness doesn't deprive, and Beca Mitchell acknowledges this.
1. Chapter 1

Weak to the Bones

Chapter 1

Spring break.

Nothing like well-deserved vacations after that brain-melting Pre-Calculus test. These so expected vacations will be only consolation to the class I'll surely flunk; I epically failed the inverse functions test. Fucking math.

Luckily, to redeem my self-esteem and confidence, my father announced he had to fly away with the stepmonster Sheila to California for Spring Break. She had some kind of Conference, like I care. So, he has to leave me home alone for a few days. Nothing out of the ordinary really, apart from being awesome news to myself only, music to my ears. It meant more time doing mixes, and working on my vast amount of unfinished demos, and other stuff. Maybe play some videogames with Jesse and Benji, order five large pizzas and staying up all night eating junk food.

On the not so bright side, dad was kind of freaking out, debating whether to leave or not, because he _cannot conceive leaving a high school junior, alone, in a house during Spring Break_. And I agree, it's not a very clever idea. But, he has nothing to worry about his couch-potato daughter. I don't plan on throwing any party. I'm too lazy to clean after a bunch of assholes, who don't even know my name.

While I think about all the possible excuses dad might give when he finally regrets his decision, I am sitting by the kitchen's island, finishing the stash of pancakes dad set up for me.

"The money is in the cookie jar, and don't forget to call if you plan to go out." He pleads after letting his coffee mug in the sink. "Please, Beca."

I roll my eyes at him, chewing my last a piece of bacon. "Dad." I look at him serious. "I'll be fine. Plus, I am _stoked_." I say nonchalantly. "I have a house to myself, including a chores package," I lift and waved the list he left me under the fruit basket. "With detailed _dos_ and _don'ts_."

Dad sighs, beaten. He glances at his watch and walks to the living room, making sure he has everything in his bags. "Remember, if anything, Mrs. Harthy can help you. I told her about the trip, and she was nice enough to offer her help. And you know that doesn't happen often, Beca." Mrs. Harthy being the top bitch of the neighborhood. "So please. Keep the music in your ears." He points at me. "And your ears only."

"Yes, dad." I say popping the last piece of pancake into my mouth. "I've been told. Countless times." I said with a full mouth. In that very moment, my phone chimes. Text message from Jesse. _I have a proposal!_ I wonder what proposal this weirdo's neurons came up with.

 _Shoot._ I reply. I let my phone on the countertop, while I place the empty dishes on the sink.

"Should I wear the brown or navy blue?" I hear dad say from the kitchen's entrance. I turn around studying his suit, while he holds up the ties by his sides.

"Brown." I say, and my phone chimes again. I tap open the text box. _U shall stay at Swanson-Beale's. 2 days. Or… Until your dad is back. :D_ I tilt my head, pondering the offer. As much as I hate it, I must accept this weirdo came up with a great idea. I glance back at dad who's trying to deal with the tie. _This is the right time to act, Beca. Do it now.._. So, I opt to walk to him and help him get it done. "Hey, dad?"

He observes me suspiciously, tasting my intentions with a mere glance. "Yes, Beca?"

I chuckle softly, the tip of my tongue trapped between my teeth, in an innocently-shameful way. "Since you are _freaking out_ by leaving me home alone and all, well, maybe, just maybe, I've found a solution to it?" I grin widely at him, fixing his tie to perfection.

He just stares back at me, hesitating whether to ask me or not what plans did I just come up with. Well, not me, Jesse, who sometimes, dazzles me with his spontaneous cleverness. "What's on your mind?"

There it is! His _I-might-agree-to-this_ voice. "Well, Swanson just texted me and he offered me to stay in with his family for a few days..?" I grimace at the sound of my non-confident voice. Sometimes, I do _hate_ my awkwardness.

"Hphm…" He walks into the kitchen again, pulling a glass form the cabinet and pour water in it. "I must admit sometimes this kid marvels me. I didn't think of that possibility." This proposal it's a win-win. Dad never says no whether Jesse is included in the package. We've been best buddies since booger-eating phase, so. After what I felt was like an hour, he finally speaks. "If I, in a hypothetical way, I agree to this, will you behave like a normal kid would?" He drinks from his water, his eyes set on me.

I raise both of my eyebrows at him, a smirk taking form on my lips. "I _am_ a normal kid, dad."

"Sure." He places the glass in the sink. "And I am POTUS." He smiles at me, and kisses the top of my head, as he walks into the living to retrieve his luggage.

"Gross." I groan at his action, pulling a chuckle out of him.

He throws his bag over his head. "You're allowed. But," He points a finger at me. "Please, don't make me regret this, Beca." I wink at him with a reassuring nod. "Spent money wisely, and enjoy yourselves. Responsibly." We say our goodbyes, and I watch him walk out the front door. I follow naturally, and stand by the door as he places his luggage into the trunk of his car. I wave at him as he slips into the driver's side. "I'll call you!" He shouts and off he's gone.

 _I'm in._ I text Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I wait for Swanson at the end of the stairs in the front of my house, I can hear the music blasting from his car as I scroll my playlist on my phone. I roll my eyes at that freaking Kansas Jam song, _Don't you cry no more_ , he refuses to let go. The screech of the tires makes me shift uncomfortably as he stops the car abruptly in front of me. He serenades me, doing his ridiculous signature air-guitar-solo. The level of embarrassment right now is unmeasurable. I try to hate everything he does, but he's so adorkable I can't really hate him.

I sigh, giving in once again. I rub my forehead, stand and sling the bag on my shoulder, making my way into the passenger's side. I open the door and Jesse lowers the radio's volume to greet me.

"Hello, princess." He wiggles his eyebrows, beaming that boyish grin of his.

"You're such a weirdo." I mumble disgusted, slamming the door close.

He pinches my left cheek. "But you _love_ me." He mocks, and I slap his hand away. Jesse hisses. "Geez! It's about fucking time someone gets you off."

I glare at him instantly, kind of offended by his remark. Sometimes, well most of the time really, Jesse always refers to my sex life. I've tried to talk him out of it, several times. I let him know how uncomfortable I feel about it, and he instantly seems to understand, yet his promise of _never-mention-it-again_ expires the following morning.

"You're gross." It's the only snarky reply I can come up with to put an end to our exchange. I put on the seat belt, deviating my eyes to the road, trying to ignore the heat that's rising up my neck, since I inevitably react to his comments.

He gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "For good luck."

"Oh my God!" I slap him several times on the shoulder. He cackles his lungs out, leaning onto his door, and embracing his upper body as he tries to protect himself from me. "You fuc- Ugh!" I wipe my cheek and gag involuntarily. "I might puke…" I close my eyes for a moment, to see if it helps contain my urge to vomit. And it does, miraculously. I take the pumpkin hand sanitizer Jesse has in the center console. "You're disgusting!"

"Man up, Becs." Jesse says with a sly smile, shifting the gear. "You're an infamous badass."

We stare at each other, until he snorts and lets out his unbearable cackles. I exhale exasperated, and cross my arms over my chest. "Just drive." I mutter, looking out the window.

"Aw." He coos. "I never meant to hurt your lack of feelings."

I gawk at him, and he steps on the accelerator, making my head hit the headrest, on purpose. I hear him laughing. I chose to ignore him, but who am I fooling? He knows how to get on my nerves. "You're an ass." I hiss. I try to channel my emotions, but I can't. I'm not capable of controlling myself in front of my best friend, and that's ever since I finally acknowledged our heading. I am definitely overreacting to Jesse and to existence itself. This _thing_ I am feeling right now has a known cause.

Luckily, Jesse doesn't push any further. We just enjoy each other's company while his playlist wash over our preoccupations, the little ones we have. A few moments later, before we reach Benji's house, I apologize to Jesse. My outburst was a bit of a drama and we both know so. I sure like to be honest with him, telling him what I am feeling and thinking, and that's only when _things_ happen between us. Because when it comes to personal _things_ , the walls are there, protecting my essence. And it's not because he's not trustworthy, because he is. It's just that when I'm about to go to him with my worries, something clicks in my brain, completely denying any kind of intent. Anyway, Jesse tells me to forget about the whole thing, and I kind of do. Well, try. Because there's still a splinter full of guilt, deep down my tiny heart, that's making my inner peace go down the drain.

* * *

Jesse's family is like _Cheaper by the_ half _dozen._ When we were in fourth grade, his father remarried a woman named Kathleen Beale, a natural ginger with baby blue eyes who has three clones of her. The Beales are ridiculously beautiful, charming and shrewd. There are three: Chloe, the oldest of the trio, perky as hell and extremely confident. Tim, less of a brain, yet an awesome athlete and Nathan, the geekiest person you'll ever meet. Her children are kind and welcoming to any who. Though their personalities are complete opposites, those are the traits they shared by blood.

The new Mrs. Swanson is undoubtedly spectacular, fond, genuine and coherent. She was never the step-bitch cliché, no. On the contrary, Kathleen is very understanding, and she knows, very well, the whereabouts-limits of both families. Personally, I've never encounter a travesty or a fight on the Swanson-Beale's house. No complains ever came out of Jesse over the years. Jesse always had nice things to tell me about Kathleen and her kids. Sure there were _those-snacks-were-mine_ or _I-was-in-line-for-shower-first_ or _stop-using-my-clothes_ fights, but nothing out an ordinary family.

On the brunette-Swanson side, we got Jesse, Mike and Ana. Jesse, as you may have witnessed, is the pain in the ass and a musical prodigy, self-proclaimed (and I agree, because he's highly intelligent). Mike is a pretty awesome skater and violinist, and Ana loves to sing and also plays piano. The latter are the oldest, Jesse being the baby brother. These kids are unashamed weirdos, musically brilliant and huge jokers. They never thought Beales were enemies or intruders. I mean, Mr. Swanson raised them well, with the help of his mother. I remember that, every time he could, he would sit down with the kids and asked them how they felt about having a bigger family in the house, and Swansons would answer the truth. Once, Mr. Swanson made me participate in his weird support group. He asked me how I felt when I visited the full house, and I answered " _I enjoy it_ ".

At first, when Kathleen and Jack married, before everybody was accommodated in the new house, it was chaos. Troy was nothing compared to this room hunting. Yet, it was an enjoyable chaos, I might add. Kids rushing up the stairs, slamming the doors wide open to inspect the spaces, shouting _"_ _claimed_ " by the time they finally chose their rooms, and when two liked the same room, it was settled over Jenga. Even when I didn't even participate on this dynamic, I must say, it's one of my best childhood memories I possess.

As the years went by, everyone grew up. This led the oldest three, Chloe, Tim and Mike, off to college, and to be honest, the noise is missed at Swanson-Beale's. I miss it too. There are other things I miss, but this is what I miss the most, being surrounded by amazing nerds who just make life a bit easier. Though, I do like my quiet space, mostly when I am mixing, but when it comes to Swanson-Beale's, I expect nothing but loudness. Sometimes, Ana, Jesse, Nathan and I try to get the noise running by doing stupidly teenage stuff, yet it's still not the same without the missing Swanson-Beales.

* * *

After picking Benji up, Jesse drove all the way to his house. He and Benji are having some kind of conversations I can care less about. But the conversation didn't go unnoticed once _they're-heading-back-home-tomorrow_ caught my attention. Apparently, tomorrow there is a _pool party_ at Swanson-Beale's, and all the college siblings are heading back home to enjoy family-time for Spring Break. How I wish I was listening to any of this instead of planning my next mix in my head...

"Awesome!" Benji smiles, hanging his backpack on his left shoulder. "It's been long since I last saw Tim, Chloe and Mike!'

"They're coming back?" I snap my head towards Jesse as we stop by the front door of his house, not conscious of my stupid reaction, which I instantly regret.

"Yeah." Jesse nods, eyeing me leisurely, as he makes it to the door. "Why?" He pushes the door open.

I shake my head once, shrugging. "Nothing." I just let myself inside, taking in the amazing smell of Mr. Swanson famous grilled steak. My mouth waters instantly.

"Beca! Benji!" He calls from the kitchen. "Come on in!"

"Hi, Mr. Swanson." I smile, letting the bag hit the kitchen's floor by the breakfast nook. He punches my hand, holding the tongs.

"Beca, Benji." Mr. Swanson nodded, and Benji sits on a stool by the kitchen's island.

"Evening, Andrew." Benji says politely with a small smile.

"So, what are you guys up to this evening?" Andrew asks as pops a piece of carrot into his mouth.

"Meh," Jesse shrugs, pulling out three juice pouches from the big ass fridge they have. I might add Swanson-Beale's kitchen is the best kitchen I've ever seen. It's a fucking delight. "I think we are going to the movies. The new 007 movie is showing, and I might have a weakness for its score." He sits beside me, handing us the pouches. "I downloaded it yesterday and it is impeccable." I raise an eyebrow at him, sipping from my juice.

"Take your toner down a notch, Baby Swanson." Aubrey says from the kitchen's entrance, pushing her sunglasses over her head, gripping her hand bag with her free hand.

And that's it. I feel the juice I just sucked into my mouth, falling out of it. My heart just takes a fucking pause, expecting the expected. Chloe walks pass her, beaming her wide smile at everyone. Her fiery, red hair falling on the sides of her neck like a cascade. "Andrew!" She hugs Mr. Swanson tightly.

"Chlo!" He embraces her with one arm, holding out the one with the tongs. "I thought you were arriving tomorrow noon!" He smiles widely, surprised. "How are you?"

She pulls back, grinning, and finally I react, wiping my chin with the sleeve of my shirt. "I am good." She turns around, towards the girly girl behind her. "We couldn't wait to come back, could we?"

"Of course not." Aubrey strides gallantly, greeting Andrew.

"It's nice to have you here Aubrey." Mr. Swanson says with a smile. "You want something to drink? A beer maybe?"

Aubrey chuckles lightly. "No, thank you, Andrew."

"Hi, guys!" Chloe looks at us with a smile. She walks over Jesse to hug him.

"Long time no see, sis." He says happily. "Glad you came home early!"

"I couldn't wait any longer." She exhales dramatically, and her eyes caught mine. He smile widens enough to light-up the whole kitchen. "Beca!" She squeals, and I wince. She hugs me tightly, and awkward me doesn't hug her back. She does all the job while I am ravished in her cherry, vanilla scent. _God, I'm stupid._ "You are so big! I mean, still tiny but, you know..." She winks at me. "Grown up."

"Thanks." I deadpan, but she doesn't even cares. She's just as lively as before.

"Hello, Benji!" She ruffles his hair, and stands behind me.

Benji blushes, and tries to fix his messy hair. "Welcome home, Chloe."

"Aw, Thanks!" She says, reaching forward to pull an apple out of the fruit basket set on the breakfast nook. She just way too close to me, to a level my heart rate is picking up wildly. So, I just slurp from my juice pouch and fight the temptation destiny is throwing at me.

"Hey, Chlo? I'm going to get going. I've to pick up Jared from work. Nice to see you guys. See you tonight, Chloe!" Aubrey walks out waving her hand over her head.

"Bye!" Chloe chirps and takes the bite from the apple. Unconsciously, I found myself glancing over my right shoulder to stare at her. Her jaw perfectly defined with each bite she'd take, and worst thing is, Chloe is fully aware I am staring. She's fucking smirking.

"She's _so_ hot..." Jesse exhales dreamily, his elbows over the countertop and his hands supporting his chin.

I might have applied too much force to the juice pouch, and made a mess with it. _Like I seriously needed a wet crotch. To cool thing off_. I groan quietly. Patting myself dry. I glance at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Dude, gross!"

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Jesse." Chloe pats his shoulder with a chuckle, making Andrew laugh.

Jesse lets his head rest between his arms over the nook. "But she's like ridiculously gorgeous!" He sighs defeated. "Why does she have to have a boyfriend? A complete asshole by the way."

"Women are indecipherable, Jess." Andrew starts. "You are young, son. You're supposed to have fun." He encourages with smile, though he can't contain his laugh. "I'm sorry." He fake coughs, and bring his seriousness back.

Chloe just laughs sweetly. "You should listen to dad more." She places a hand over Jesse's arm. "Go out, date, have fun, and later on in college you know…" She nods with a smile.

"Okay." He exhales awkwardly, embarrassed with crimson cheeks. "Thanks for the pep talk." He clears his throat as Benji and I laugh.

After making Jesse uncomfortable for a few more minutes, Mr. Swanson serves the food for us and Chloe joins us for late lunch. She sits across from me, after we all set the plates and the food on the table. Mr. Swanson can't stop talking about his newest acquisition, the grill which he will use for the first time tomorrow. I don't know where along the lines I lost interest in anything he was saying. But one thing I know is that I don't dare to look up from my plate, except to glance at Jesse, Benji or Andrew. I'm about to take a sip from Chloe's homemade lemonade, when I feel something poking my shin. Inevitably, I look up to find Chloe drinking from her beer nonchalantly, her eyes on Andrew, paying attention to whatever he's saying. And then, I feel it again, the poke. My eyes go wide, I'd say more of a questioning look, and I know so because even when Chloe tries to hide her smile, her eyes gleam and are narrowed.

What does she want from me? I don't know. What I know, is that little game of her is driving me insane. And I feel helpless. I really would like to ignore all of this, but the way my body reacts to this perky person is sinful. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm the excited hormones currently clouding my thoughts. What on Earth am I going to do for the next few days?

"Chloe, do you mind if Beca stays with you tonight?" Andrew asks nicely. _Wait what?_ I snap my sight back up to the exchange, to find Chloe growing intrigued. "I mean, we were going to lend her your room before you, um, surprised us?"

"She's staying the night?" Chloe's eyes lightened up. And I know the meaning of this. I've witnessed the history, I know what the blaze in her eyes mean. She's excited. "Sure!"

"You don't mind, Beca?" Andrew asks doubtful. "I mean, is not as planned and I know you always stay with Anna, but she's bringing a friend too."

I remain speechless for a few seconds, staring at Mr. Swanson. "Sure." It came out some sort of strangled.

"Great!" He smiles wide, and I pick up the resemblance between him and his younger son.

Chloe picks up her dish, "I'm going to settle in." She smiles, and stops by the sink. Her eyes on me, and I have nothing else to do that to push a sweet pea around the plate with the fork just to evade any kind of exchange with her, but is useless. "Coming Becs?" She asks, and when I nod, she smiles to herself and walks away.

"The steak was amazing, Mr. Swanson." He smiles at me while chewing, letting me know he appreciate the compliment. I stand up from the table, awkwardly, taking my dishes with me. I let them in the sink. "Um, I'll be right back, guys." I grab my bag from the floor. "I'll settle my things, and get ready for the movies, yeah?"

Jesse gasps. "Beca Mitchell," He sits straighter in his seat. "What's wrong with you?!"

I frown. "Me?! What's wrong with you?" I spat all defensive, trying to hide how nervous I am. Chloe is complicating things, and it's being noted. To hide it, I opt to counter his question. "You were the one idolizing Aubrey."

He scoffs, looking kind of embarrassed. "Shut up."

I smirk at him and I know I am saved, for now. "Just be ready in time before I change my mind, and decide to stay home."

"Will do, ma'am." Benji salutes like soldier, assuring with his warm smile.

As I make it upstairs, millions of thoughts running through my mind now. Chloe is back. Flirty as always, a real hazard. She's the master of mixed signals, the devious older sister. She's an expert in sensual related stuff. She has always been. She has let us known for a while now, with all her parade of boy toys, ever since teenage years bloomed. And worst of all, I was captivated by all of it, all of her. Still am.

I inhale deeply, and make it down the hall. Her door is closed once I get there, and I hesitate to knock. I don't know why Mr. Swanson didn't placed me in the basement of something instead of Chloe's bedroom. I would have even accept to sleep outside in a tent, but that'd be ridiculous. I take a deep breath, knowing something is going to happen as soon as Chloe decides to open the door. I knock the door twice, and wait for her to come over. She opens the door a bit, and I meet her gorgeous blue eyes. Her façade tranquil, utterly satisfied with my arrival perhaps? All I know is she's barefooted, in her dark blue, sleeveless dress exposing her perfectly toned legs and arms.

"Took you long enough." She smiles at me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Huge thanks to my followers! I appreciate your compliments! :D I will try to update this story frequently. It might take a few days, since I'm busy, but you guys must know it won't be abandoned.  
Without further ado, the chapter.  
P.S. To Jane :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Afire

Her eyes travel down my body and back to my face in the most sensual, yet respectful way. Like she only knows how to do so. I might as well be doing exactly what she's done over me. Hell… Those ballet classes are being well noted. I've never been more dazed than right here, right now.

Her hands hold the door slightly open, a smug smile transforms into a widening one as time runs by. I'm growing eager with every second spent outside her bedroom. It's not my first time staying with her, but it sure feels like it is. Nothing is the same once you've met Chloe Beale. Every time feels like a first, spontaneous and unknown. Bizarre, but in a good way. Plus this tension between us makes me feel on fire, energized to an indescribable level. The kind of tension that can't be cut with a mere knife.

"Are you going to make me wait out here?" I tighten the grip on the strip of the bag, looking past her, beside her, looking anywhere but at her. _So, right after you check her out, you just can't look at her? Real smooth, Beca._

She shifts her weight to the right foot, rolling her lips together for a moment. "No." She says softly, lending me a small smile. She takes a step back, leaving enough space for me to enter her room. I wait for her to move a bit back, but since she doesn't, I give her a questioning look. She just smiles at me. "Come in." She says, and I lunge forward, stepping inside, trying to let in between as much space as possible.

Her room still smells same as before, vanilla and lavender. Even when she isn't here, it always smells like this. It soothes you, it relaxes your body. And I deeply believe she does this on purpose, so every time a person comes in, _enjoys_ the visit. I hear the familiar click of the door behind us, announcing shit's got real. It's just us. I glance back over my shoulder to see Chloe observing me. I really don't know what to say or what to think; I am so fucking useless sometimes. This awkward silence between our lines is driving me insane. She drives me insane with all these mixed signals. So, I just walk over to her desk, and settle my bag on the task chair.

"How have you been?" I hear her ask softly, still by the wall, resting her shoulder on it, crossing her arms over her chest.

I frown unconsciously, deliberately revealing my confusion. Surely, Chloe has a purpose with the question. It's been long since we have been alone in a room, since she was a freshman in college, about two years ago. "I've been good." I make the answer short and concise. It's not a lie. It's no truth either.

"Hmm." She pulls away from the wall, dropping her arms by her sides and starts towards her bed. "Enjoying the senior perks?" She lets her body fall on bed, crossing one leg under her body, pulling a pillow closer to her body.

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Living the dream."

She presses her lips together, doing that weird pout she does when she seems to be out of words to continue the small talk. But who am I kidding? Chloe never runs out of words. That's not in her nature. It's one of the things I like most about her.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks kind of serious, but she gave it all when the corners of her mouth twitched, making my left eye twitch. My mouth goes dry, I swallow and I am sure she sees my throat bob. "Um," I can't move at all. "W-we are, the movies." I point the thumb over my shoulder, nodding. "Yes. The movies."

She smiles warmly at me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her sight on my now fidgeting fingers. I bet she's enjoying how I make a fool out of myself by being this idiot who cannot be as confident as she usually is in front of her. There's not much I can do here, not much to settle either, so I just open my bag and start to take out my jacket. With my peripheral sight, I see Chloe standing from bed. She makes it to the room's chest and fixes her hair up into a messy bun.

"Make sure to leave the night lamp on for me?" She starts to zip down her dress, eyes still on her mirrored image.

"Where are you going?" I hate when I can't keep my brain from speaking out loud.

She smiles brightly, bringing her dress down her shoulders. "Dancing." I drop my jacket accidentally, also letting out a silent gasp as I try to pick it up fast, my sight never straying from her. "I'll take a shower." She says too innocently for me not to suspect this is all on purpose. "Make yourself at home, Becs." My eyes are on her, leisurely scanning her skin and her provoking lingerie. My body temperature is rising up exponentially, to the point of sweating. She just picks her dress up from the floor, letting it on her bed. I wet my lips, trying to memorize the faint freckles on her shoulders as she slowly disappears into the bathroom.

"Thanks." It comes out strangled. I shake my head once, to snap out of whatever I am in, and it kind of works.

It comes to my senses that's best if I spend the night elsewhere in the house, anywhere except here. Because she's confident about _all that_ , and I really don't stand a chance before it. I am certainly going to lose it if she strips out of her clothes like that in front of me again. "Make yourself at home…" I say ironically under my breath, picking up my bag from the task chair, slinging it over my shoulder. I open the door and when I'm about to go through it, a strong hand stops me as it holds my bag. I glance back to see Chloe only wearing a white towel around her body.

"Why are you leaving?" She stares at my bag then at me, questioning the sudden change of mind. "I've thought you were _settling in_."

My jaw is clenched, as I look at her. I really don't know what to say, so when she quips her eyebrows, expecting me to explain, I know I have no choice but to say something, even if it's stupid. I exhale, lowering my sight. "I can't be around y-." I inhale, and look around. "I need to leave."

"Don't." She eyes me, trying to figure me out perhaps, but she won't. She never does, never will. Because Chloe doesn't understand me. She has tried, several times, but nothing. She's gotten closer to me, but never gets to know me wholly. She can't seem to uncover the best nor worst of me. All because I can't let her in. I can't. I can't bare being close to her. Chloe makes my breathing falter, my muscles twitch, my mouth speak without permission, my heart race, my skin itch... She makes me unwillingly weak to the bones.

The only thing I can do is walk away from this scene, leave her hanging there, like before, like I've done millions of times with purpose of avoidance. Yet, I am stopped by Chloe's sudden movement. She pushes the door close little by little, invading whatever barrier exists of my personal space. I jerk back, looking at her, and she's just staring down at me, making me walk against the door until my back is flattened against it, and when the door clicks, I know it's closed. Chloe's pupils are dilating, little by little as our bodies are flushed against each other. I can't feel my legs anymore, or my hands, not even my lungs functioning properly.

"I like your earrings." She whispers, pushing my hair behind my ear to run her index finger over them. "And your tattoos." She pauses, looking back into my eyes. "And their meaning." Her left hand slides to the back of my head, mildly fisting the collected hair. My breathing is completely erratic, and my heart is frantic as if I'd drank five Red Bulls. "The way you bite your lip..." _I didn't know I was biting my lip._ Oh, fuck. All I know is my breath hitches, and I don't dare to blink. "You know what it does to me, Beca." Her voice is low. I swallow and try to look away, but she takes my face by the chin, putting it back up. "Look at me when I talk to you." She says softly, running her fingers down my neck. "I've missed you." She finally whispers with a warm smile. And I melt. Again. Recklessly falling in her little game.

I can't concentrate on anything else but her, her touch, her devilish fingers that go down over my chest and abdomen. Slowly, burning, consuming. I whimper when I feel her dexterous finger snap open the button of my jeans. She rest her face beside mine, and I feel her labored breaths on my neck. At a leisurely pace, she pulls down the zipper and the bag I had around my shoulder falls to the floor when I lose its grip. She manages to slip her slender fingers under the elastic band of my underwear.

My breath is caught up and I feel afire. Every nerve in my body responds to her whether I like it or not. I bite my lip down and as soon as her fingers reach my wet folds. I hold on to her for dear life, wrapping my left arm around her neck, as we look into each other eyes and she fucks me. Against the door. I am breathing her and she takes me, making me hers in any way she wants it. When I'm about to moan, she cover my mouth gently with her free hand, our noses grazing.

"Quiet." She manages to say softly with a grin, and I nod.

"Chloe…" I whisper and she meets my gaze, and I slip the fingers of my free hand into her fiery, red hair. Chloe looks at me, really _looks_ at me for the first time.

"Don't look at me like that, Beca." She murmurs, her eyes on my lips. "You're killing me."

I have to swallow another moan, as she keeps on making me hers. My head fall on her shoulder, trying to find the will of composing myself up and face her again. And I do. "Chloe, please." I beg, looking at her blown pupils. I want to kiss her. I've been waiting for too long to know how would her lips feel on mine. We have never been like this before, struggling to be apart from each other. I am drawn to her and I can't find the drive to pull back.

I'm the one closing the distance between us, my hand holding her face in place by the cheek. She inhales sharply and holds her breath as our lips touch. The kiss is hesitated from her part. But then, I feel her exhale loudly through her nose, realizing her need to finally start breathing again. Her hand freezes, not rubbing against my sex any longer. Her whole body comes to halt except her lips. Instead, she pulls her hand away from me as our lips find their rhythm.

Slow kisses, those that makes you melt from inside out. Both of her hands are now on my hips as I manage to take the lead for the very first time. This is our first kiss. And I stop, not to torture her or myself, but to change the angle. We both open our eyes and I kiss her again, looking at her. She's looking at me, her pupils still blown, but her eyes are different. She gives me a slight peck and stares at me. There's a knock on the door but we don't even care. We are not concerned or startled.

"Yeah?" Chloe asks firmly, perky as she shows the world she is, still pinning me against the door. Her eyes on mine at all times. _How did she managed to compose herself so fast?!_ All I know is I am still feverish from our encounter, disoriented and in desperate need.

"Beca are you ready? We leave in ten!" I hear Jesse say.

"Okay!" I say a bit high pitched, my sight does not stray from its aim but others do. Chloe is not looking at me anymore.

Chloe starts to zip my jeans, and fasten the button. "I didn't please you." Her sight is on the floor now. And for the first time in three years, Chloe Beale is ashamed. Ashamed for not giving me an orgasm. I place both of my hands in her face, trying to get her to look at me. See my real intention. To see what I really wanted from her.

"I am pleased." I say solemnly, giving her a peck on the lips, her breath hitches again.

Chloe breathes. "Don't lie to me."

I hold her close to me, drawing circles at the nape of her neck. "I've never lied to you nor I will."

"Did you have sex with anyone?" Chloe asks sternly.

I shake my head. "No."

"Are you dating someone?" She looks down at me, studying my body language.

"No." I whisper into her lips.

"Is someone hitting on you?" She clenches her jaw, and I feel her tremble. I am really enjoying the power I have right now. Making Chloe Beale ashamed, nervous and jealous is really making me...very damn hot.

"I cannot be held responsible for that, Beale." I answer honestly. I see how her eyes darken, but before her wrath is set free, I intervene. "I've been hit on several times."

"I dislike when people hit on you." Chloe pulls me by the hips into her. "It drives me crazy." She whispers into my mouth, checking me out with those predatory eyes I enjoy most. Why? Even though she likes to play control freak behind walls, and I am very much aware how devious she can be, I acknowledge I am her weakness. That sometimes I get to turn tables. That sometimes, when I have the control, I really want to embrace it and never let it go. "Don't go out tonight." She says after a moment of exchanging glances.

I stare at her, narrowing my eyes. "Sorry. Not going to happen, Beale." I say confident. "Jesse would be very heartbroken if I don't go. Plus, he was very excited when he discover my will to see a movie with him."

"You're a softie." She teases.

I shake my head, my eyes landing on her towel-covered chest, enjoying the trail as I go back to meet her eyes. "I'm not."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She pulls away from me, walking into the bathroom again. Before she even reaches the bathroom's door, she lets the towel fall into the floor, rubbing in my face how stupid I was to not even take advantage of the very naked body hiding underneath it. Dumbfounded. _Lesson learned, Mitchell._

"Beca!" I hear Jesse call desperately from downstairs. "Hurry up!" I fix my clothes and hair rapidly, before I go meet him. I know I am still flushed, so I take in a few deep breaths, hoping my face goes back to its normal state. _If they ask...the reason of my tomato face I was… taking a shit?_ I roll eyes at myself for being plainly stupid as I make my way to Benji and Jesse. _Charming._

"Adjust your bust before it combust." I tell him as I walk down the stairs.

He looks at me with that weirded-out face of his, his eyes growing sizes as I walk by him. "Excuse me?!" He scoffs, following me to the door where Benji already awaits. "What does that even mean?"

"Hakuna your tatas." I deadpan.

He frowns, still lost. "What the fuck?"

"Language!" We hear Mr. Swanson's menacing voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry, dad!" Jesse's flinches with a smile.

I roll my eyes, with a satisfied smirk on my face. "Benji, could you-?" I gesture him with my hands, putting on my jacket.

"Calm your tits down." Benji says with a chuckle.

Jesse's eyes drop to his chest, inspecting the area. He frowns and glares at me. "They are very down. Tamed." He says insulted.

"Let's go weirdo." I laugh along with Benji and flicked his left nipple with my finger.

"Ow!" He hold his left pectoral. "Rude!"

"So sensible." I snicker and Benji tries to control his blush because he hasn't gotten over our sexual jokes. And finally, we are bound to go to the movies. I've never been gladder that either Jesse or Benji questioned me about my flushed face. Maybe I'm a great actor and I got it under control… Or they will ambush me later, catching me of fucking guard, firing questions that won't have a decent answer, and for fuck's sake, they never will.

* * *

Worst part of our movie night is when I can't even concentrate on the movie. I hate the fact I won't be able to criticize it as soon as it's over to make Jesse all flustered. _Not liking movies is like not liking puppies,_ he always whines _. Well, dogs smell and are too cheery for my taste. I like cats. I can relate with them. The top bitch animals, and the embodiment of sarcasm, all in a ball of fur._ I think.

Not even this bunch of crappy thoughts I manage to come up with, can deviate my train of thoughts. They, inevitably, go back to Chloe. I can't stop thinking about how her hands have explored every inch of my body throughout the years we've been friends with benefits. And even though our sinful actions are disrespectful to the Swanson-Beale's home, it doesn't feel that way. On the contrary, this game, where she's set all the rules ever since we started on May 2012, has never felt so right.

That month, I remember that every time I stayed at Jesse's, I'd sleep in Ana's room, except that one day. Ana brought her best friend Emily to the house, so I had to share a room with Chloe for the very first time. At first, I was kind of uncomfortable with the idea of spending time with Chloe because she was older than I and also we were _so_ unalike. Sincerely, I thought she was going to make me sleep on the floor as soon as I came up to the room. Though in that moment, it might have been the best idea. Let me explain…

 _Jesse, Benji and I spend the night eating junk food and playing videogames in the basement, where Jesse's 'Gaming Centre' lies. When it was time to sleep, Benji and Jesse settle in his room, while I retrieve my stuff from there. I place my sleeping bag under my arm and grab my toothbrush._

 _"_ _Night guys." I say hesitantly before leaving the room. "See you in the morning." In that very moment, I figured how nervous I was, even sweating because I didn't know what to expect from Chloe. Even though she was a nice sister, very welcoming and warm, I was never let alone with her, ever. Sure, we'd established conversations before, while there were birthdays or pool parties in July 4th, movie nights and stuff, but no sleepovers. No room sharing._

 _I close Jesse's door as I step out of the room, inhale deeply, stopping by the bathroom first. After brushing my teeth and gross mouthwash gargles, I walk over to Chloe's room which was about two doors away from Jesse's. The door is slightly open, and through the slit, I can see her sitting in front of her desk. She's typing furiously, with purpose, as she might justify. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, and she's just wearing short PJs and a black t-shirt. I've been so hypnotized by her simplicity that I have no idea for how long I've been staring at her until she stops typing. She's noticed my presence, I swear. And I am not wrong. She swings around in the chair and looks directly at me, wearing a small smile. I clear my throat and knock the door twice._

 _"_ _Can I come in?" I ask embarrassed, deeply sure my cheeks are as crimson as Little Red Riding Hood's cape._

 _Chloe place her hands on her thighs, palms flat against them. "Of course, Becs." She nods, winks and twirls in her chair, her attention completely back on the laptop. I take a few steps in and remain on my feet, hugging the sleeping bag so tight against me, it appears to look as thin as a bed sheet. I scan the room, finding poster of David Guetta, others like Linkin Park, P!nk, photos of the concerts she has attended to, and photos of her with some friends. "You can settle on bed if you want." Chloe startles me, snapping me off my reverie. My eyes find her again, she's still giving her back to me, typing on her laptop._

 _"_ _Um, I just," I worry my lip unconsciously, and look around, finding the perfect spot on the floor. "I'll settle on the floor." I chuckle nervously. "I brought a sleeping bag and all." I show it to her even though she's not looking at me. I doesn't take enough time to make her spin around on the chair again. Her eyes set on mine. She doesn't say a word. She just crosses her arms before her and stares. I mean, how rude! She's making me feel self-conscious!_

 _"_ _You are sleeping on bed, Beca." She says, her tone deadly serious. Her eyes gleaming beautifully, her eyebrows knit together. "There's no way I'll let you sleep on the floor." She says. "It's not humane."_

 _I am standing in the same place since I entered the room, not able to find the will to take a step towards the bed nor place the sleeping bag on the floor. Now, I am doubting whether to make a move. Who would? Chloe is piercing my skull with her eyes, and I am terrified of whatever is going on or whatever I've said that offended her. "I-I, it's alright. I've slept many, many times on the floor. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."_

 _She doesn't move or interrupts me. She just stares at me, bewildered maybe? I really don't know. Yet, I am yearning to know what she's thinking. Even when I feel petrified by her, I am intrigued. Interested in her. Yes, I have a stupid crush on her, ever since she gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek on my birthday last year. But that's not the point. She's making me feel uneasy, like I am in no control of myself. "Uncomfortable?" She arches an eyebrow. "Why would_ **you** _make_ **me** _uncomfortable?"_

 _She crosses her leg over the other, confidence pouring through her every pore. My eyes are not on hers at the moment. They stray down to her toned, defined thighs, to the dip that forms between the muscles. And all hormonal thoughts rushed to my mind, and I feel hot all the sudden. I start to sweat like an imbecile, feeling my ears all hot. No one has ever make me feel this way. Nervous and cornered, like a little animal in a pen. "I-I, um." I ran my tongue over my lower lip, feeling my mouth all dried-up. "I don't know. Perhaps because this is your room, and I've never been here before?" Finally, I meet her glance._

 _She stands up, her eyes are dark now. I've never seen them so dark before. I really don't know what's going on. She strides across the room until she reaches the door, closes it and locks it. I stare at her dumbfounded, unable to discern my surroundings until she stands before me. "Beca," Her voice is low, and her eyes are holding mine in place, glittering at the dim light of her night stand lamp. "Where you checking me out?"_

 _My mouth does this stupid thing it has NEVER done before and I am babbling. I cannot form words. I press my lips together and my cheeks are burning._ **She fucking knows** _. What am I supposed to do? Answer? Remain silent? Run? I lower my head, ashamed for my teenage-boy hormonal drama, and mutter. "I am sorry." I shake my head, biting my lower lip, trying to find a way of making breathing a bit easier, because the pressure in my chest is driving me insane._

 _"_ _Apology_ **not** _accepted, Beca." Chloe says, taking a step closer to me. I don't move. Not even an inch, afraid of fucking things up again. "Go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." She enjoins in a voice so low, yet so firm, I opted to not complain and follow the demand. It only takes a few moments for me to get to bed, lift the cover and slip in. When I look back at her she's back on the desk, entrapped in whatever she's working on over there. Minutes go by and she's still consumed by that freaking homework or whatever she's doing. Seriously? I've been battling my eyelids for some minutes now, waiting her out, and I am pretty sure I am about to fall asleep._

 _I wake up in the middle of the night, startled. The first thing I do notice how dark the room is. Chloe's not working on her laptop anymore. Where the fuck is Chlo- I feel someone stir beside me. Slowly, I start getting my senses back. I feel a heat covering the right half of my body, legs intertwined, and a hand holding my t-shirt by the hem, slightly over my left hip. I look to my right to see Chloe's face inches apart from mine. She's awake. Looking right at me. I am officially a mush._

 _"_ _Bad dream?" She asks. Her breath smells like peppermint, fresh. So, she just got on bed, I suppose._

 _"_ _No." I shake my head. She starts to push her hand up my side. My breathing hitches at it. It hovers over my left breast, and I am suddenly hot. "Chlo-" My voice falters. I might combust right here. She pushes herself up with one arm, placing herself over me. Her hands slides down all the way to my thigh, and she places my leg over her hip. My eyes never left hers. My breathing is erratic, frantic, desperate, shallow… all the things you feel with adrenaline. She rocks her hips onto mine and both of my hands land over her shoulders, gripping her shirt, and I let out the air I've been holding for God knows how long in my lungs. I moan softly and she just smiles at me, rocking hips again, making mine involuntarily rock onto hers. She places her head beside mine as she keeps this little game that's driving me insane. I can feel all of my senses heightened, blooming with every friction she gives. I am starting to sweat as she keeps doing that, I feel my body reaching something certainly, and I hold onto whatever I get my hands on. "Holy shit…" I say breathlessly. That's when I feel Chloe kissing my neck softly, up and down, not sucking but caressing it with her lips._

 _"_ _You smell so good, Beca." She whispers, swathing me with her kisses._

 _I just really don't know what's going on in here. I just let everything happen, enjoying whatever prank the destiny is playing on me. I slip my hand into her hair, pulling it as she continues her torture. "I shower." I mumble._

 _She stops kissing my neck to laugh. Chloe pulls back, to look at me, finding my eyes with her shocking blue ones. "You really are a_ _ **mess**_ _when you are kindle." I nod. She wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of her hand, rocking her hips again. I gasp at her movements, and I hold onto her, digging my nails into her lower back as she keeps on teasing me like she is. She stops to nibble my ear, tugging it delicately. "Your pajamas are cute." I feel her hands pulling down my reindeer pajamas, along with my underwear, my breathing hitches. "But I bet it looks cutter on the floor." I feel cold at the lack of touch, but hot as soon as I see Chloe pulling down her shorts. She surveys my body, her eyes gleaming in what I interpret as excitement. And in one smooth move, I feel her core against mine. "Fuck…" I gasp, holding onto her shoulders, my hips matching her rhythm. She's looking at me, her mouth hanging open. We are both desperate for friction, so we move furiously against each other. Chloe tenses, eyes completely shut, mouth forming an 'o', cheeks flushed. Let's be honest, I've never seen something so beautiful._

 _She buries her head is beside mine, on the pillow, muffling her moans. She rocks a few more times, and I feel myself coming off again. I have to bite her shoulder in order to not wake the whole house. "You okay, Beca?" I hear her ask concerned. I bet she refers to my gasping-for-air desperation._

 _"_ _Yeah." I say turning my face to her. I see her rosy cheeks, and how her hair is not held by a bun anymore, and how a few strands of hair stick to her sweaty face._

* * *

"Earth to Becaw!" Jesse yells by my ear as we walk out of the movie theater.

I grimace at his action. "Dude! No need to be an asshole."

He feigns being insulted, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm a gentleman."

"Of course you are." I spat, zipping up my jacket. "How could I ever forget such detail." I say dryly, sling my hand into my pants pocket. Even though I am burning up at the memories I shared with Chloe, I must chill out. I need to chill out. I better not show how uneasy I am nor how Chloe influences my behavior. It has always been hard to hide, but nothing like now. This renewed attraction is beyond controlling, and I wonder if my age has something to do with it. I won't deny I've always had feelings for Chloe. She was my crush in High School. She was my friends-with-benefits during her senior year, and occasional, more like semestral-fling once she started out college. And now, she's the one to put an end to my dry spell, again.

Jesse's phone chimes, and my senses are instantly back. "Party at Swanson-Beale's?!" I hear him say, confusion flowing out with each uttered syllable. "What the even heck?!"

Benji pulls the phone towards him. "Who sent this?"

"Anna and Em." Jesse glances at me, then back at Benji. His phone chimes again, and his eyes immediately grow sizes. "Whoa…" He turns his phone to me, showing the picture of a crowded patio, people with their hands up, holding cliché red cups or dancing. I recognize a few faces of our classmates (Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose of course), friends from Chloe's college like Aubrey, fucking Tom and Bumper. "We must get home." Jesse says solemnly, with a nod.

" _Must_ is an understatement." I say under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've never thought of acknowledging any parent as cool, but the Swanson-Beale's broke any set standards of mine. No one knew they were _so_ out of their minds. How can a couple let the house to their kids, and give them permission to throw a party in it?! It's admirable really. The trust between them is pretty enviable, almost ideal. I mean, not in a million years, I'd let my kids have a party of this _magnitude_ at my house. Ever. Less knowing their dark side! Those adults are irrevocably crazy. Obviously, they must have settled some conditions during a negotiation, there's no doubt about it. And if there was a breach to the agreement, things would probably get uncomfortable for the children. There is always a catch behind Swanson-Beale's negotiations.

On our way back to the house, Jesse wouldn't shut his mouth about how _awesome_ is to have a party at his house. I really lost count at how many times I rolled my eyes at his Aubrey-related-remarks, the booze and what not. He's so blindly excited, that if it wasn't because I've known him for years, I would have thought this is the first party he has ever attended to.

As to be expected, Benji is also very excited too, since Emily is there. He has been crushing on her since God knows when; to be honest she makes of him a pile of mush by just existing. There are countless embarrassing moments I've witnessed where Benji and Emily are just trying to establish a conversation. They are just so awkward around each other, it's incomprehensible. Benji stutters, mumbles and sweats to death, and Emily just starts saying inappropriate stuff about her parents' intimacy, flailing her hands in the air threatening to hit someone or break something… If it wasn't for moments like this, high school would be as bad as people describe it. So far, having this weirdos around, makes it all different from whatever I imagined it would be. It's better.

Submerged in all of this thoughts, I still watch Jesse and Benji laughing their lungs out to whatever possible scenario they might have come up with, and betting to recreate it at the party themselves. Jesse wants to dance with Aubrey and I, bindingly, snort at his comment, earning a finger by the rearview mirror.

"But seriously, dude." Jesse tells Benji. "I wonder what kind of story Chloe told our parents to let her have this kind of party."

"She's pretty shrewd. I always thought one day she was going to be a lawyer. Oddly, she chose English over Law." Benji makes a face, then both of them glance at the house, and I just follow their action.

The house seems crowded. The faint music can be heard, even with the car's windows rolled up; today the neighbors will call the police for sure. Jesse parks in whatever available space he can find, and we get out. I hear him say something under his breath, but I am not paying much attention to either of them. Something has snatched my attention away from the reality. A text message from Chloe that is. My eyes go wide, warmth crawling under my skin unrestrictedly, and I have no other choice, but to stare at the picture she has sent me. _A fucking dirty picture?!_ I inhale sharply realizing I've been holding my breathing. She's wearing lilac lingerie, and there's damp spot, on her panties.

 _Thinking of you doesn't make it easy for me, Beca._ Read the comment that followed the picture. Well, fuck me! I pull the jacket by the neck, needing to get out of it. I am suffocating. I finish up by unzipping my jacket immediately. I am fucking burning. My lower limbs don't respond, maintaining me right on spot beside the car. Jesse and Benji are just a few feet ahead of me, heading towards the house. Not even my brain is functioning properly to lock my phone and hide this... this… what I just received! Doesn't Chloe know high school teenagers are humans hoarded with hormones? Hormones that heighten every sense, waiting to be displayed full force? Fuck… _that_ she knows perfectly. She knows how to hunt a vulnerable prey. Chloe knows exactly how to approach, how to commit and how to close the deal. She's devoted to gain whatever she seeks, to achieve her detailed goals.

"Yo' nerd!" Jesse's insufferable voice brings my senses back. Finally, my eyes diverge from my phone, the phone that I almost drop but it's caught in mid-air. "Party's over here." He smiles wide, waving his hand, gesturing me to come with them, and embrace whatever awaits inside Swanson-Beale's walls.

I nod once, slipping my phone on the back of my jeans, taking in a deep breath before making my way into the house along with Benji and Jesse. My body is burning at the impregnated image of Chloe's picture. It's a feeling that remains, and I am pretty sure it will always resurface every time I look at it. It will never get old, but then again, how many times has she done _this_ before? How many dirty pictures she has ever made? I am not judging at all, I just wonder… Not because she has a reputation, no. I wonder because she's Chloe, and Chloe is all confident about being sexy. Chloe knows when someone thinks she's sexy. Of course she fucking is, there's no way it could be denied.

Once the front door opens, humid warmth washes over our faces. The music is sensual, the bass is low and dropping, and then it rises back up again, followed by _The Weeknd's_ voice in the song _Acquainted._ I really don't know what kind of hypnotizing beliefs he has, but I acknowledge that each and every one of his songs are potentially sensual enough to mesmerize listeners. People are just dancing to its rhythm, moving their flushed bodies, molding around each other, even when you think it is impossible they can be any closer. People are holding red cups all around, just standing, and others by the walls certainly _not_ talking. Like really, who would even establish a conversation during a _The Weeknd_ song? I let my eyes wander, roam around the living room, looking for someone in specific. Yet, she's nowhere to be found. Probably, everybody knows the whereabouts of Chloe, yet I want to find her myself. It's a thing of mine.

The living room's sliding door is open, and the three of us slip right through, in some sort of a trance as the music beats changes to something more energetic. And I do recognize the beats. These beats are one of Chloe's lady Jams. _Venus_ by Lady Gaga.

"Holy shit…" I hear Jesse curse beside me. I glance back at him. I see were his eyes are settle, and I follow the aim. My sight is now fixated on three girls dancing, and to describe it as sensual might as well be an understatement. Chloe makes everything an understatement.

I hear a sharp inhale, and I seriously doubt if it came out of me or Jesse. But Jesse has slipped away from us, to walk over the crowd in front of the pool, where Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie dance to the rhythm of the song. I also see Jessica and Ashley twirling around, enjoying the environment. But who am I fooling really? Why am I trying to distract myself when the truth is I want to watch Chloe Beale dance?

The swaying of her hips, the smile that takes over her face, eyes closed, her left hand goes up her neck and slips into fiery red locks. Nothing else matters anymore, apart for the way a smirk takes form on Chloe's face. She _knows_ I am here. She _knows_ I am staring at and only her. I've been hooked… nothing is sexier than Chloe Beale. I see how she moves subtly, reaching over to the girl before her, saying something over Stacie's ear, and finally pulls back to lay her eyes on me. Fuck… I'm solely bewitched, to such point I won't respond to any stimuli by the surroundings as long as my eyes are set on her.

Her right hand, descends down her side, until it find her thigh and then it goes back up, pulling up a bit the skirt she's wearing, the one that is a bit too short to be wearing. When I feel the taste of blood in my mouth, I finally realized I have to set free my lower lip. The blood rushes everywhere in my body, hotness bathing me inch by inch, understanding the way Chloe's attempts of seduction always have an effect on me. Damn, she might as well be washing the dishes, and she'll still have an effect on me.

"Shawshank!" Amy's hollering is like a cold shower.

"Dude!" I squeak stupidly, covering the ear she almost destroyed. "Do you plan to destroy my future as a music producer?! Geez!" At the same time, I try to dissimulate I was _not_ staring at anything. _Act normal._

She pushes a red cup into my hand, completely ignoring my snarky remark, and gulps from her drink. "You need to get on this level, DJ." She smiles widely at me and I stupidly stare at the red cup I'm holding.

"Amy," I sniff the contents of the drink and I swear I feel my nose hairs burn. "What's in this?" I glanced back at her, and she just shrugs audaciously.

"It's an Australian punch. Embrace it." She says, raising her red cup to the air. "Best party of the year, bitches!" She hollers and people reciprocates with a cheer, in appreciation to her enthusiasm. I watch how she merges with the crowd, sinking into a dance orgy, surrounded by the School's football team. I wonder if those are all the boyfriends she always talks about.

I feel someone pulling my arm. "What the fuc-" Stacie's dragging me toward the dance floor. "Stacie, what?!" I shriek like a fool, fighting her grip but it's impossible to escape.

"Come on, shorty!" She says excited. "This is our jam!" Stacie shouts at Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris song.

"What jam?! What are you talking about? What do you mean ours?!" All the questions come out instantly, more like a vomit as I hold onto the cup, trying not to spill the poison it holds over my clothes. "You mean yours, right?" My effort of interrogation is a complete failure. It doesn't buy me time at all because I've lost Stacie to the music, to the dancing. She moves her body in perfect synchrony, perks of a ballet and hip-hop dancer, as I stared at her stunned. Still petrified, I watch all the people familiarizing with the electronic music, clutching to it, and just living the moment. When I'm about to walk away, because standing immobile in a middle of a dance floor seems plainly senseless, I feel a body press to my back. Her scent is unmistakable.

"Beca." Her voice is soft, sensual and hot as she speaks into my ear.

I press my lips together, trying not to let out a shaky breath. "Chloe." It comes out some sort of strangled.

"Glad you made it." I feel her hand over my left hip, and I glance down at the touch, motionless, standing in the same spot Stacie left me. My body starts swaying to the music because Chloe is making me. I feel her smile behind my ear; sure she'll be the death of me. "I've got something for you…" She says, and I know she is grinning deviously at me.

I swallow hard, clutching the cup with too much force until the contents are spilled over me, and I hear Chloe's giggles. "Fuck." I mutter staring at the mess I've made. I feel Chloe's hand slip into one of my back pockets, and I tense up at the action.

"Guess what I am _not_ wearing?" She whispers and parts away. Chloe is no longer pressed against me. I glance back to find no one, just a sea of moving bodies. I look around, searching for fiery, red hair, but that is nowhere to be found. No blue orbs, no ballet legs, no soft, crimson cascade of hair falling down over shoulders.

"What is going on?" I mumble as I slide both of my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, to feel the familiar hardness of my phone and a piece of cloth. _Wait, what?_ I pull the piece of cloth from my back pocket, feeling the soothing texture of it. It sure feels like satin or silk. Yeah, definitely silk. When I bring it to sight, my eyes widen. I am _positive_ my jaw is hanging, and that my cheeks are rosy as they could ever be. I hold onto it, not registering anything around me, not realizing what the fuck is going on right now. There's no other choice, but to hide the piece of undergarment immediately. The same fucking Lilac panties I saw in the picture. "S-she's not wearing-" I swipe the sweat drops that already formed in my temples with the back of my unoccupied hand. "Jesus Christ, Chlo..." I whisper, fumbling the panties back into my jeans' pocket, heading back inside.

My brain is fogged up, so I really have no idea where I'm going. A part of me tells me to find the whereabouts of Chloe immediately, yet my other rational and logistical part tells me to cool off. But, I just keep moving around, through the sliding doors, knowing exactly what I seek and want. First person I bump into is Jesse, who is surprisingly talking to Aubrey, and she's laughing at whatever shit he's saying.

Without further ado, I tear the drink off of his hand, and drink it all in one single gulp. "Fuck!" I croak and cough, covering my mouth with my forearm.

Jesse eyes me weirdly. "Australian punch?" He says over the music apologetically. "Amy's." He states.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Aubrey asks confused, but I just shove the empty cup to Jesse's chest and keep on moving among the people in the living room. "Rude." I heard her say, but I don't care what she thinks.

I keep searching for Chloe, kind of desperate now. Things are turning unclear and I'm sexually frustrated. I want to be with her badly, teach her a lesson, and I just can't find her. I opt to pull out my phone and call her, but the call goes straight to voicemail. "Shit." I growl, and place the phone back into my jeans, turning around on my feet to find fucking nothing. I decide to go upstairs, but the Swanson-Beale's offspring has come up with the brightest idea. They've tangled a rope at the base of the stairs, keeping the guests from going upstairs. _Please, stay downstairs,_ says the taped chart over the mess of tied rope around and over the railings of the stairs. Plus, Nathan is guarding the path.

" _You shall not pass!_ " He exclaims as soon as he catches a glimpse of me, his chest puffed out, one fist resting at his hips, the other holding out a broom stick. How the heck did he manage to get a football-player body in such short time?! He just 16! Beale's genes for sure.

I roll my eyes at him, and wave my hand awkwardly as I walk away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm Balrog." I mutter.

"Yeah, but like Lego edition or something." He cackles at his own comment.

"Fuck you, Gandalf!" I throw a finger at Nathan, and he continues to laugh, sitting back on his beach chair, returning his attention towards the 3DS.

The alcohol of whatever Fat Amy prepared it's kicking in. I can tell. My eyelids feel heavier, and I am sweating like a pig; I always do when I'm tipsy. I _need_ fresh air. So, heading outside seems like a great idea. When I'm about to open the front door, and go outside for meditation purposes, I feel someone yank me away.

A shameful yelp comes out of my mouth as I'm being pulled into the coat's room that's right beside the front door. "What the f-Dude!" I sure look like a deer in headlights. The dim light of the closet, finally helps me see the face of the kidnaper, even though I already know who it is. I should have known better…

We're almost flushed, our movements limited by the close-fitting area this space holds. I can feel her breath, a ghost of it over my lips, cerulean eyes fixed on my deep blues, both of us maintaining our stance. I can hear what's going on inside the house. The faint music finding its way into the closet, failing successively to get through the door and walls.

Chloe inhales deeply, biting her lip, unsure of what to do or say.

"Where were you?" I reproach stupidly. I have her here, all for myself, away from humanity, and I just act on impulses. _Impeccable, Beca._

She smiles widely, finally moving. She places her arms over my shoulders, around my neck, keeping me in place. "Around." She replies innocently, but the innocence is lost straightaway. The mischievous eyes I missed are back, her solemn features… the air changes, our intentions change. "You've made me wait." She says serious, eyes leveling, her hands pulling off my jacket, and I help her get it off. "And unlike mother, I am _very_ impatient." She remarks, eyes roaming my body, and I am bound to believe every uttered word, only because I choose to do so. Because I can.

"Kathleen is great." And this is how we all know I am nervous as fuck. Whatever game we were playing, I ruined it. Who praises a mother during a moment like this? I have a panty-less person before me, for fuck's sake! I loathe myself entirely.

Chloe snorts, her act falls completely, resting her forehead on my chin. She laughs softly, hands resting on my shoulders. Mortified, I roll my eyes and laugh with her because I acknowledge how stupid my comment sounds to any ear, to any rational mind. With one hand I cup her face and lift it back up, she's still smiling, but the smile fades bit by bit as the distance between us shortens. She gives me a tentative peck, staying close, hovering my lips with hers, her breath distorting everything. I kiss her, feeling how her arms go back around my neck as mine snake around her waist. She changes the angle with a chuckle.

I pull away, just centimeters away. "What now?" I question with hesitation, looking at her, waiting for a response… in need of some words that might give justice to the action that evaporated all my confidence away.

"Just listen." She beams at me, hand resting on my cheek. I look up the ceiling, concentrating, just to hear whatever she wants me to hear. It's muffled, the voices of people, the music, and the hustle… the music. That is it. All my money is on Stacie and her playlist. The song playing must be her idea. I can hear the vague rhythm of the song _PILLOWTALK_. Oh, this brings many memories…

My concentration is gone when Chloe shifts closer to me, her cheek resting over mine, lips grazing my ear, whispering a few lines of the song to me. Let me fucking say, nothing is hotter than or as sensual as this. My body reacts to hushed words, making me flex my fingers at her hips, holding dearly the source of my instability. I turn my face towards her, taking in her sweet scent, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek, until she turns to me, and I kiss her.

Things were going slow, paced, controlled, until she flushed her body to mine, her fingers snaked in my hair. Our movements are suddenly stopped by a wall filled with hanging coats, Chloe's back pressed against it, yet that doesn't stop her. Her right leg hitches on my hip, and I let myself adjust between her legs. Chloe breaks our kiss, her breathing heavy and shallow.

"I have something of yours." I say breathlessly, swallowing the thick lump in my throat, completely aroused. My left hand moves over smooth skin of the leg binding us together, my eyes following its trail, until I reach the back of my pants to retrieve her undergarment. I hear Chloe groans when the piece of lingerie comes to sight. "I'd like to put it back." I tell her, holding her sight.

"No one's stopping you." She says softly, resting her hands once again on my shoulders. She unhooks her leg from me, but keep it accessible for me to dress her intimacy. I nod once, starting to slide the piece up her leg. Reaching mid-leg, she grabs my face with one hand, bringing my sight up. She bites her lips as I keep on pulling up her panties, caressing her skin simultaneously. She exhales shakily, and kisses me fervently. "I need you, Beca." She murmurs against my lips, making me smile. I pull away, nodding at her other leg, making Chloe Beale follow my command with a simple gesture. She shifts her weight into the other leg, raising her left one. My hand touches her skin lascivious and slow. I am trying everything to contain myself and not succumb in this seductive game of ours. As much as I want her, as much as I need to feel her, we need to control ourselves. The house is full with people, family and friends are nearby, and Kathleen will very much kill us if we bless the room and their coats with our sexual encounter.

Chloe lets her head fall, lips grazing my neck. I start my task again. Apparently, Beale can't control herself when I torture her leisurely anyway I want it. "Dammit." She exhales loudly, trying to control rapid, shallow breaths when I pull them up entirely, fixing it under her skirt, putting it back in place. She fists her hands on my shirt, and I rest my hands on her hips.

"Two can play this game, Beale." I say softly into her hair, feeling her grip tightening on my shirt.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." She whispers into my neck, and we finish up laughing together.


End file.
